Forgotten Memories
by JessTalksAlot
Summary: After Forgotten Portrait. Ib finds herself drawn to to a painting of a handsome young man after a visit to a gallery exhibiting the works of an artist named Guertena. After she gets the chance to get Garry back, things seem to change for better, but conflicts with his past are coming back to haunt him. Rated M for possibly offensive content and sexual innuendo. NOT SMUT
1. Prologue

Ib opened her red eyes. She found herself sitting alone on the floor against a wall that had a large mural-like painting on it. She stood up and looked at the title on it. _Fabricated World_. She had never seen the first world before, but somehow, that name is what she understood it to be. She suddenly remembered where she was and decided to give the other artworks some attention.

There was a lovely rose sculpture. An odd feeling came from her heart as she gazed upon it. It was a wonderful work of art. She turned to look back into the room she was just in, but, it was gone.

She continued through the gallery and stopped in front of a picture of a handsome looking young man. He was sleeping against a wall, a dark spot on his chest. He wore a tattered long coat, a green tank-top and khaki slacks. His hair almost looked like a wilted rose, it was purple and a handful of strands on the top were darker than the rest of the baby purple hair **(1)** that hung loosely in his face, his left eye was covered. In his lap sat a blue rose and in his hand he held what looked like a candy wrapper.

A tinge of sadness hit Ib's mind, she didn't know why. She reached into her pocket and felt a metal box inside. She pulled it out and saw in her hand was a silver lighter with a pretty design on it. She tucked it back into her pocket, sure that it would be considered as some sort of 'weapon'.

Her mother came up behind her and called out her name, telling her it was time to go. Ib regrettably left the painting, but not before reading its title.

_The Forgotten Portrait_

**1: That's the way I describe that shade of purple, sue me.**


	2. Chapter 1

As life continued on, Ib continued requesting to go see the gallery. Her parents began wondering what her fascination with the gallery was. They became even more confused when they noticed the only painting she seemed to ever look at with _The Forgotten Portrait_. As she got older and eventually, got her own car, she drove there on her own. She finally moved out of the house at eighteen, renting a house just a block or so away from the gallery. While taking care of college work she found herself getting a job with tours. Because of this, she befriended staff at the gallery and would often come in late to spend time with the sleeping man in the painting.

She had to say she had fallen for the man in the painting. He never spoke back to her when she had heart-to-hearts with him, he never opened his eyes to look at her, he never smiled, he was just 'asleep' the entire time. But she couldn't pull herself away from him. It was too important. She found herself keeping the lighter all this time as well. It hadn't been in her possession until she had seen the painting. It felt too special to just throw away.

Ib's world was soon going to change.

-0-0-0-

"That's everyone! See you guys tomorrow!" Sebastian called over the p.a. just after coming for the night shift. He had just finished checking the security monitors for any patrons still there.

Day workers left the Guertena Gallery and got into their cars before driving away. All except for Ib, anyway. Sebastian watched in interest as the girl's figure passed screen to screen on her way to the hallway that the Forgotten Portrait hung in. He couldn't hear her as she started speaking to it, but it was an interesting thing to watch either way.

Ib sat beneath the painting and smiled lightly. "I'm back again," the brown haired young lady said, "I guess it's pretty annoying that I bug you so much, isn't it? I haven't really known what to call you all these years... a name started coming to mind recently. How do you like the name Garry?" No response. As usually. "I'm going to call you Garry..."

Ib let out a deep sigh, longing to hear his voice. She stood up and looked at the painting and reached into her pocket to touch the lighter she had found in her skirt pocket so many years ago. She snaked her fingers about it and pulled it out to gaze at the metal object. "Did this belong to you...?" She flicked it open and a small flame came out of it.

The yellow flame suddenly brought so many painful memories back to her. Sebastian sat up in his chair, trying to see what she was doing, having seen the flame of the lighter. Ib dropped the lighter and it made soft tinks on the ground. "Garry..." She grabbed her head and dropped to her knees.

What Sebastian saw next shocked him. The usually cheery eighteen year old girl was crying.

"Garry!" Ib cried out. "Garry, I'm sorry, please wake up! Come back!" Garry was her friend. He had helped her get just far enough to escape. Hadn't he been there she'd still be trapped in Mary's world - Mary probably would've replaced her by now. Mary had stolen the rose that was a source of life to the young girl at the time. She was only able to get it back when Garry gave up his own. It was blue. Mary plucked each blue petal out. She killed him. Mary killed him. He was dead. Garry was dead. "Garry!"

Sebastian got up from his chair and started towards the crying brunette. Ib payed no heed to the security guard approaching her, "Garry, wake up, please!" Sebastian brought the crying girl to her feet and led her to a back room, picking up the lighter along the way.

-0-0-0-

Garry watched sadly from his frame. When Ib killed Mary and left many things in the Fabricated World was reset. Garry's rose was restored to health and he had been wandering the now empty halls of the false gallery Mary created. Unlike Mary, he only required someone to come in and bring him out of the cursed gallery since he himself wasn't truly a piece of art. He listened to everything Ib had said to him. In truth, the young man had fallen for her, and due to the gallery's curse, he hadn't aged. Not a bit.

Watching her memory return to her like that was heartbreaking. If only he could tell her he was still alive...if only he could hold her and tell her she was safe...if only he could be there to protect her again...if only he could've helped her more. If only, if only.

-0-0-0-

Sebastian sat with Ib and let her cry out all her guilt. She didn't tell him anything, just cried. After she calmed she looked at him, "Could I look around the gallery for a bit longer before I leave?" The kind security guard nodded his head. He smiled, trying to brighten the girls mood, not helping her very much.

Ib left the back room as Sebastian returned to the monitor room. He watched her from the monitors to make sure he wouldn't need to come comfort her again.

Ib was up on the second floor again. She lightly touched _The Forgotten Portrait_. "I'm sorry, Garry." she whispered softly. She walked down the hall and turned the corner. This is where the room where the _Fabricated World_ painting was. She could see it. It was there. Her eyes widened as she ran into the room.

From Sebastian's monitor, all he could see was the girl running towards the other end of the hall then disappearing halfway through it. He stood up and ran to the hall in some attempt to find out where she went, but she was nowhere to be found. She had just disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

Ib stood in front of the painting, she looked to the side and saw Sebastian staring through the room in shock. He stepped forward and suddenly he was on the other side of the room, he turned and scratched his head before teleporting to the other side again and leaving.

Ib returned her attention to the large mural-like painting in front of her. The first time she had been through it, she nearly died. She didn't know if she'd return to the world of the living this time, but in order for the painting to be there, something had be living in the Fabricated World, right? Something that thought for itself with a brain. Even if it wasn't Garry she had to be sure, even if she'd just stumble across his lifeless form in the hallways.

-0-0-0-

Garry sat in a room of windows. Those windows were the frames of each of the paintings in the gallery. In a way, it was like his own little monitor room. Many of the other paintings spent their time in that room during the day when people were visiting. It fascinated him to see them so happy that someone was staring at them wondering why they were created. The paintings were also a lot less demented with Mary's influence no longer being there. The sculptures in their gallery had their own 'viewing room' separate to the paintings. He really didn't pay much heed to it. Garry did his wandering during the day and only sat near his window when Ib was sitting there talking to it. It was quite boring.

The only window they didn't see out of was the huge one made for the Fabricated World painting - that being because only certain people could even enter that room, so it surprised him when it lit up, Ib stood in front of the painting. Garry rushed over and pressed his fingers against the window. Of course if she came through it wouldn't bring her into the window room, but if she did, she'd be somewhere in this gallery. He'd have her.

He needed to pick a portal that would put her in a room near the window room. He decided he'd use his painting, as that'd put her right near the false gallery, where the window rooms and viewing rooms were as well. He grabbed a blue marker and started writing right on the window, it'd appear on the painting. He did the best he could at writing backwards.

-0-0-0-

Ib gasped as words started appearing on the bottom of the painting.

_Come to my painting, Ib._

_Garry._

The lights flickered around her and dimmed. The young woman took off to the hall where _The Forgotten Portrait_ hung.

-0-0-0-

Garry rushed over to his window and opened it up. Of course, he wouldn't exactly pull her through, but it allowed him to pull her into the Fabricated World. She wouldn't see him, but she'd feel his touch and his presence.

-0-0-0-

Ib stopped in front of the painting. She wasn't quite sure what to do. Suddenly the frame fell from the painting and she felt two hands grab her wrists and pull her towards it. The next thing she knew, she was in the hallway Garry had died in, only it didn't look like it was created with crayon. Garry's body was nowhere to be found. Ib wasn't sure what way she should go, so she decided to simply go the way she went to escape.

Garry was already on his way through the false gallery and towards Ib. He ran up the stairs in the building created in Mary's sketchbook and out the door. He then bolted for the building that would bring him to Ib. When he arrived, she was already walking out of it. Soon as they spotted each other, they ran into each other's arms.

"Garry!"

"Ib!"

Tears of joy were shed. Ib buried her face into his chest and took in the scent of smoke which hung in his clothes. Garry wiped the no longer little girl's eyes and took her hands, "Come on, I want to show you something."

They returned to the false gallery where they found the piece of art sitting in a circle talking amongst themselves in front of the Fabricated World painting. Ib was hesitant at first, but when Garry continued pulling her along she continued with him, "I'd like you to meet the artworks of Guertena. Mary's influence is what caused them to go crazy like they did on us.

Ib looked around at the paintings. The lady in red wasn't sticking out of a frame, but sitting nicely amongst her 'sisters' in blue, yellow, and green. They had gentler looks to them, but still seemed...not unpleasant, but, unwanted. The Death of the Individual statues didn't speak, due to their headlessness, but they turned attentively towards them. The lady in red got to her feet and approached Ib with a red rose.

"Hold onto it tight, Ib, we don't want to forget everything when we leave." Garry said gently. She watched as he said goodbyes to the artworks, acting as if they were all old friends. After he was through he took Ib's hand in his as the frame for the painting disappeared. Garry helped her into it before stepping in it himself. There was a flash and they were sitting on the floor together in front of the _Fabricated World_ painting.

Garry looked at the sleeping form of Ib resting against his shoulder. He took off his coat and placed on her before picking her up and carrying her out of the gallery. Sebastian had a dumbfounded look when the two randomly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the hall. His memory was altered now.

Ib still worked there, but she came every day with Garry. They'd go around the gallery in the evening after the others had left, acting like best friends while Garry ate his favorite macarons.

Ib woke up when they got out of the gallery and led Garry to the car, "So, my house?"

Garry chuckled lightly, "I don't even know if I still have a home here."

The two climbed into the car and Ib drove to her home.


	4. Chapter 3

The first night the two spent together was one of passion. Almost soon as they came home they made their way to the bedroom, clothing being left behind in a trail as they traversed towards the dark room.

Neither of them were quite sure how they agreed to this, but the pent up emotions of not seeing each other for almost ten years decided to control them that night as love making ensued. Gasps, moans, sweat, all was intertwined in that room that night as Garry moved within Ib. It was only when this woman that Garry had met as a little girl passed out from a climax that it faded.

Garry lay with the woman entangled in her arms and legs, the two still connected, their sweat still mingling on their skin, staring at the wall in front of him, over Ib's head. How did this happen exactly? When had this girl become so attractive? So beautiful? When did this passionate love for her bloom?

The man ignored this and gently stroked the sleeping girl's chocolate hair. The last time he felt anyone pressed to him like this was...no, he shouldn't be thinking about that right after sleeping with this girl he was supposed to protect. He couldn't break Ib's heart again.

But, did this man truly love the little girl? Or did his past before the gallery still haunt him?

-0-0-0-

_Drip...drip...drip..._

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Someone cried from behind him.

"Get the hell out you f*gg*t! Get your filth out of here!" A man's voice screamed at him.

"I'm sorry!" The person cried again. With the tightness of his throat Garry realized that was his own voice.

The thirteen year old Garry couldn't focus. Everything was blurry...red with blood.

_Drip...drip...drip.._

Blood was all over his face...falling to the floor. What happened?

Blackness...**(1)**

-0-0-0-

"BWAH!" Garry cried out as he woke up. A bony, trembling hand was tucked under the tuft of hair covering his left eye and the pain in it dulled.

He was on his back, staring at a sea foam green ceiling. "What...?" Sitting up, the man noticed the warmth beside him had vanished.

Moments later, padding of feet came from outside the room and Ib ran in. "What happened?!" Concern had spread across her face as she started at Garry, the man she loved.

After a few moments of relaxing Garry smiled at her, "Just a dream, Ib. Is that pancakes I smell?" The man got up and grabbed the pair of boxers near the doorway, slipping into them.

Ib smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Garry gazed upon Ib. This was the first time he really had the chance to look at her outside of that cursed art gallery - besides what was underneath her clothing anyways.

The young woman had grown out of the old school-girl's uniform, obviously. At the moment she had a loose-fitting t-shirt on, her figure, despite the looseness of the shirt, was very well shown. She had on a pair of shorts. Over that was an apron with flour on it. Her long chocolate colored hair was pinned up out of her face. Her eyes, those ruby red eyes, smiled at Garry warmly.

"Come on!" Ib called, calling the man out of his trance. Garry followed Ib out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, in nothing but boxers, of course. "We should probably take you shopping for more than the clothes I met you in. Not that I mind the coat. It's covered with your smell. I love it."

Ib plated the food and sat it in front of Garry. "Syrup?" With a nod from the man, Ib poured gooey maple syrup over his pancakes before she plated her own food and sat across from him.

"We also need to go find a cafe with macarons!" Garry said cheerily as he cut his pancake with his fork. "I promised we'd go do that when we escaped the gallery."

Ib smiled warmly at him as she took a bite of the fluffy disk of dough. "Yeah."

Garry was a quick eater, as Ib observed. He washed down his food with a swig of orange juice before taking it to the sink and quickly washing it, "I'm going to take a shower. Where's the bathroom?"

Ib pointed towards the room and watched him leave. She had plenty of time to observe the pale man's form. Though lean, Garry wasn't a twig. His stature proved he had some sort of pride in being himself and he walked with a certain bounce that Ib couldn't quite describe. She was curious about the scars she had noticed on him. There was an ugly one that seemed to rip through his left shoulder. It was shaped slightly different than the other. On his back were little scabs from where her fingers had found themselves cutting into his skin while they were in the heat of passion, but he had other scars on the same area, all negligible from afar, and she couldn't help but notice a bite-like scar he had on his collar while they were love-making that night. She realized she really didn't know much about his past life. What was the boy behind this man's face like?

In the bathroom, Garry locked the door and pinned his hair back out of his face. The left side of his face was disgusting, especially around the missing left eye, the scarred eyelid drooped lazily over where it'd be located. His eyes guided themselves down to the love-bite-scar on his collarbone. Bony fingers gently traced the bumps

_Garry!_

A voice called his name in passion. Not Ib's, but a long gone memory. The man splashed cold water in his face before letting his hair fall over it again as he stepped into the shower. He really needed a smoke.

-0-0-0-

Shopping with Garry was quite fun, Ib deducted. He had bought a normal wardrobe, more or less, with a few goofy pieces of clothing here and there. She noticed she was alone after a quick bathroom break she had made. "Garry?"

"Yeah, Ib?" The man called from directly behind her.

With a yelp, the girl spun around, "Garry!"

Garry laughed the warm gentle laugh she had fallen in love with and wrapped an arm around her, "I was just grabbing personal things I wanted. You can keep my lighter." She saw three items clutched in his hand. A new, bright red lighter, cigarettes, and eye drops. A quick look at his visible eye proved it didn't look irritated. Maybe it was the one he hid.

The couple made it out to the check out and bought the items they had decided to purchase. They made their way out to Ib's truck and climbed in. "Now to the macaron cafe search, right?" Garry asked Ib warmly.

Ib smiled warmly and nodded, "Yeah." Quickly, leaning over to peck his lips before she started the vehicle, she turned the key in the ignition and drove off.

They spent a lot of the day looking before finding a nice quiet coffee shop. It wasn't very big, but they didn't care much for that. They sat down together and looked through the menus for what else they'd with their pastries. Garry asked for coffee and a small sub while Ib asked for water and a cake. The girl didn't lose her taste for sweet things in her old age, it seemed.

Reaching over the table, Garry moved a piece of hair handing loosely in her face, making her look up at him. Both exchanged warm smiles before leaning over the table and kissing each other. Moments later, their food and drinks came and they ate quietly, Ib every so often kicking him underneath the table playfully.

There was something that bothered her, though. That kiss seemed off.

**(1):** **This is just part of the background my friend Brie and I made up for Garry in our RPs. More of this will come should my lovely readers wish to see more of this story.**

**Note: this chapter has also forced me to bump up the rating because of the possibly offensive terms in Garry's past. I'll like to make a disclaimer that I in no way am against the LGBT community, but I'm a sadist so I gave him a tragic past. What this past is exactly, you'll see in future chapters - should you guys wish to see more of the past we've given him, anyway.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'd like to make a bit of a disclaimer. This is not a lemon/lime story. It's Romance, it's mature, but the mature rating is for the use of derogatory terms such as f*g. Not the sexual content. The snippet in the previous chapter was not meant to be labeled as a "lime", "lemon" or be detailed. I don't want this to be a sexual story, I want it to be dramatic and romantic, maybe even have it induce anger in some people with how much I'll focus on Garry instead of his romance with Ib.**

**Now that I'm done throwing a BF, let's continue with the story!**

The two arrived home late and the two took a shower together. The shower included lots of touching and kissing and just loving on each other between the two. After getting nice and clean the two went to bed, snuggling close together, still naked, under the covers. "Hey Garry..." Ib spoke up.

"What is it?" Garry replied, holding the girl closer to him.

"Did you ever think...it'd be like this?"

Garry chuckled lightly, "Not at all. I thought I was dead for a while. I thought that world was my hell for not protecting you for the longest time..."

The girl lightly kissed Garry, "I love you, Garry."

He kissed back warmly, "I love you too."

-0-0-0-

Garry woke up with Ib still tangled in his arms. He gently removed her from them and dressed. "I guess I'll start breakfast..." the man said. He smiled warmly at the young woman and went down into the kitchen.

When Ib finally awoke, the smell of bacon wafted through the air. She walked downstairs and saw Garry at the stove with an apron of hers tied around his waist. "Care for pancakes?" The man smiled over at her.

Ib couldn't help but giggle. She walked over and sat at the table as she watched Garry put a pancake and some bacon on a plate for her. As he sat it down in front of her, he started filling his own plate. "Sleep well?"

Ib nodded and picked up a fork. "You?"

Garry smiled at Ib and nodded. In truth, he had another nightmare about his past, but he didn't say anything. "I'm going to go job hunting while you're at work."

"Good!" Ib said cheerfully. "You're going to need something to pay for the smoking addiction anyway. I need my money for collage."

"Smoking addiction?" Garry looked at the girl in surprise.

Ib held out the box of cigarettes Garry had left in the room. "It's already opened with one missing and you smelled like smoke when we met."

"Is the smell of smoke really that strong?" The man asked sheepishly.

Ib nodded and smiled gently at him, "It's okay. Dad smoked too."

Garry chuckled lightly. "Alright then." The man leaned over and kissed Ib warmly before pulling away and putting his plate in the sink. "When do you leave?"

"I've got a few more minutes." Ib said, standing up and joining Garry at the sink to clean her plate.

The couple spent the few minutes she had until she had to leave cleaning the dishes and holding each other for a short time. Then Garry let Ib go so she could get payed.

-0-0-0-

"Damn it, this is harder than I thought it'd be..." Garry groaned. "Nothing looks interesting and my hair prevents most of the jobs that do." The man let out a loud sigh and leaned back in his chair at the cafe he had stopped by. He looked at the half eaten sandwich in front of him for several minutes. Damn he was bored. Maybe Ib would be home...

Garry payed for his sandwich and headed for home.

Ib arrived home a few minutes after he did and the two sat down for dinner. "How'd job hunting go?"

"Not very well. Think I could get a job at the Gallery?" Garry asked.

Ib shrugged, "I don't know, we'd have to go see in the morning."

The man let out a sigh. "Alright, alright."

Ib gave Garry a gentle smile and leaned over the table to kiss him. "Come on, let's go to bed."

-0-0-0-

"Hey Garry..." Garry turned his head towards the smaller figure sitting beside his bed. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts..." Garry said softly. Bandages were tightly wrapped around his head and shoulder, hiding the open wounds he had received that night.

The boy reached over and brushed some hair off of the bandages. "The doctor said you're the luckiest person in the world right now..."

Garry let out a slight chuckle. "Had he angled the gun differently more than just blood would be staining that couch..."

The two were quiet for sometime before Felix lightly jumped, "Hey, I brought you something!"

Garry turned his head towards Felix as the boy rummaged around in his bag. He pulled out a bag of several colorful pastries. "You brought me macarons!" The older boy sat up and took the bag from Felix.

Felix smiled warmly at his lover's reaction. "I thought you'd like these over hospital food."

Garry glanced over at Felix and sat the bag down before leaning over towards the boy and...

-0-0-0-

Garry's eyes popped open. He could hear the sound of running water across the hall. Seeing as all that was in Ib's spot were wallered sheets, he assumed she was taking a shower. The violet haired man decided he'd join her. He climbed out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. Sure enough Ib was inside standing underneath he shower head. Garry dropped his clothing and stepped in behind her.

"How's Ib this morning?" He asked gently, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ib smiled and turned her head to look at him. "I'm fine. What's on the menu for breakfast?"

Garry rested his chin on her shoulder, "How about we go out?"

Ib nodded lightly. "Sounds good. Scrub?" Ib handed Garry a sponge lathered in soap.

he man lightly scrubbed her back and continued speaking, "Where?"

"Any where's fine."

Garry chuckled lightly at this response and continued washing Ib's back. After that Ib turned and lightly kissed him. Now facing him, she could get a good look at the scars she had seen while they were in the heat of passion. The pink bite on his collar bone, the scar running through the top of his shoulder, a long scar going across his arm from his fore arm to the back of his wrist. Her eyes found themselves staring at the bite. Part of her was saddened by the fact she was not the first person he'd made love to so passionately.

Seeing and feeling her gaze, self conscious Garry reached up and covered the mark. "Pay no attention to that. This scar is meaningless now." That was such a lie.

Ib looked back up at him. "Garry, I love you..."

"I love you too," Garry replied.

Ib stood up on her toes and lightly kissed him then stepped out of the shower. "I'm going to get dressed...go ahead and finish your shower okay?"

Garry nodded quietly and watched Ib grab a towel and walk out.

He was by himself once more.


	6. QUICK NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FM IB**

AUGH! I had the chapter half-way typed up and now this stupid WordPad program glitched during the saving and turned it into a bunch of boxes I won't be able to get anything from! q.q

So sorry guys! It'll take a bit long for the next update!

(In other news: Anyone a fan of Ouran High School Host Club? Do youl ike the concept of Higurashi? Do you like violence in shows that don't usually have violence? Then come on down to read my latest creation! _When the Roses Cry_ [not yet uploaded])


End file.
